Miss You! Again
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: "Pulanglah, Sasuke"/Aku baik-baik saja Sakura chan"/"Jaga dia untukku... Kakashi!"/"Aku berjanji akan melindunginya... Tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak mencintainya."/ Sho ai/Pedo/KakaNaru atau SasuNaru?/ spesial request. Sequel dari Fic 'Miss You'. Oneshoot.


**...**

**Fanfic spesial untuk EruNaru Uzumaki-sama  
**

Musim semi di Konoha sangat berbeda kali ini. Begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi 3 tahun terakhir. Perang besar _shinobi_ telah usai dengan dikalahkannya Madara yang kini kembali ke alam para orang-orang mati. Sedangkan Obito menyerahkan diri di batas kesadarannya yang hampir tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Kini murid dari Namikaze Minato itu sedang mendekam dalam penjara Konoha dengan penjagaan super ketat.

**.**

**.**

"Tapi kenapa kau belum juga kembali...," desah seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan seorang diri. "Apa yang kau cari? Apakah kegelapan telah memakan habis cahaya dalam hatimu?"

Kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu ninja warna coklat tua itu terus menyusuri jalan setapak di sisi lain desa Konoha. Sesekali helaian lembut rambut jabriknya bergerak di terpa sejuknya angin musim semi. Menebarkan aroma manis bunga serta dedaunan khas musim semi. "Pulanglah, Sasuke..,"

Bagaikan sebait kata dari sebuah lagu yang di dendangkan malaikat, terdengar begitu mendayu-dayu. Gumaman lirih dari bibir mungil itu hilang bersama hembusan angin. Berharap seuntai kata itu akan sampai pada seseorang yang ia panggil Sasuke, dan menyampaikan sejuta perasaan rindu dalam setiap getarannya.

**Miss you, again : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : KakaNaru or SasuNaru?**

**Rated : T**

**® SEQUEL FIC MISS YOU**

**WARNING : SHO AI, SHOTA (PEDO), SEMI CANON, AU, OOC, TYPOS, ALUR MAKSA PAKE BANGET, TIDAK SESuAI EYD DLL**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri ya!**

* * *

"NARUTO!"

Suara teriakan bak halilintar dipagi hari yang cerah ini membahana dengan indahnya. Membuat burung camar yang sedang membuat sarang di atas pohon _Momiji_ kejang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya pergi mencari pohon yang baru. Tidak ingin anak-anaknya lahir degan tuli permanen nantinya.

Seseorang yang tengah asyik berjalan tak tentu arah dengan pandangan menerawang kosong pun tersentak kaget, saat dirasa namanya dipanggil. Sepertinya _shinobi_ Konoha yang dipanggil Naruto itu tengah melamun tadi. "Sakura **chan**?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke arah wanita serba _pink_ yang tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah sampai di hadapan Sakura.

Wanita bersurai bak bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar itu hanya tersenyum, namun seperti terdapat banyak makna dibaliknya. Membuat anak didik Umino Iruka tersebut mengernyit tak nyaman. "Aku baik-baik saja... Kalau kau mau tau itu...," Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya... Sakura **chan**." helaian rambut pirang cerah milik Naruto menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya.

"Dia akan kembali...," ucap Sakura.

_Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi itu terus saja menunduk, tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah kacau miliknya kepada wanita di depannya. Ia sedikit membuang muka ke samping saat Haruno muda itu berbicara.

"Yakinlah dia akan kembali. Untuk Konoha. Untuk kita...," jeda Sakura. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya sekedar menerawang tanpa melihat dengan fokus. "Terutama... Untukmu!" lanjut Sakura. Sebelah tangannya ia topangkan pada pinggang ramping miliknya.

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sontak saja menolehkan kepalanya memandang rekan satu _team-_nya yang kini entah tengah memikirkan apa. Pandangannya terlihat sendu. _**'Apa Sakura melepaskan Sasuke untukku?'**_ batin Naruto tak percaya.

"..."

"..."

Tak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Seolah mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto dengan rasa kagetnya, lalu Sakura dengan perasaan tak menentunya. Sungguh murid Tsunade itu tidak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan saat ini. Tentang perasaannya, juga perasaan Naruto.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyangka akan merelakan pemuda yang dicintainya pada seseorang yang dulu pernah menyukainya. Dulu. Ya! Itu dulu. Sampai ia sadar akan semuanya, kejadian ganjil yang ia rasakan saat melihat Naruto bersama Sasuke. Ia merasakan ada sebuah ikatan tak terlihat antara mereka, ikatan yang bahkan tak di sadari oleh mereka sendiri.

"Aku yakin dia akan kembali untukmu, Naruto. Percayalah!" Sakura berkata dengan senyum tulus menghiasi bibirnya. Membuatnya terlihat begitu manis hingga pipi Naruto merona tanpa sadar. Hei! Bagaimana pun juga Naruto itu laki-laki bukan. Melihat senyum dan pandangan mata Sakura yang memancarkan kejujuran. Naruto pun ikut tersenyum lega. Berharap jika semua akan baik-baik saja, dan Sasuke benar-benar akan kembali.

"Baiklah! Kau mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Ah! Aku harus menemui nenek Tsunade karena ada sesuatu yang sangat penting...," seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia baru saja ingat janjinya dengan sang Hokage ke lima tersebut sebelum tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang Sasuke. "Aku harus cepat kalau tidak mau kena marah! Baiklah, aku duluan ya Sakura **chan**. Sampai jumpa."

Bocah wadah Kyuubi itu bergegas meninggalkan Sakura setelah melambaikan tangannya. Lalu segera berlari agar dirinya terhindar dari bogem melegenda milik Tsunade akibat terlambat. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah melambai riang padanya. Matanya tertutup karena tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Namun, perlahan lambaian dari tangan mulus Sakura melambat, senyumnya pun memudar diiringi dengan membukanya kedua kelopak mata miliknya. Memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata sehijau _Zamrud_ yang tengah memandang ke arah Naruto pergi dengan pandangan sedih seolah ingin menangis.

"Kau benar akan kembali kan, Sasuke kun...," lirihnya.

Mata hijaunya sedikit berkaca-kaca saat bayangan itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir pada kedua pipi tembamnya yang sedikit merona akibat menahan air mata semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto tadi.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Hah... Capeknya... Misi kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga,"

Gerutuan dari seorang gadis memecah keheningan jalan desa Konoha yang sangat nampak sepi. Karena memang hari sudah sangat larut malam untuk beristirahat dari rutinitas seharian ini. Namun tidak untuk gadis yang tengah berjalan sambil sesekali memukul-mukul pundaknya yang terasa pegal.

Mengobati banyak sekali _shinobi_ pasca berakhirnya perang tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, terlebih jika kau harus bolak-balik Konoha Suna. Itu sangat menguras tenaga. "Aku butuh air hangat malam ini." gumanya lagi. Sepertinya gadis yang memakai baju merah dengan lambang Haruno itu sangat hobi menggerutu. Entah sudah berapa kata yang ia ucapkan selama perjalanan.

"Kenapa jalanan ini terasa be—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan gerutuan yang entah ke berapa kalinya. Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu tiba-tiba saja berlari dengan sangat kencang bagaikan induk elang yang tengah menemukan mangsanya. Tak sedikit pun ia memelankan laju larinya, ia tak peduli jika nanti akan tersandung batu atau makhluk halus di tengah jalan yang ia lewati.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Deru nafas tak beraturan milik Sakura terdengar begitu keras. Rambut _pink_ alami miliknya nampak layu karena keringat sehabis berlari tadi. Penampilannya sangat kacau saat ini, namun ia tak memperdulikan itu semua. Yang jadi perhatiannya saat ini adalah, dua sosok manusia yang tengah berdiri di balkon depan sebuah kamar apartement tua. Sakura tau betul apartement milik siapa itu.

Namun bukan itu. Sosok manusia yang berdiri itulah yang menjadi perhatiannya hingga matanya membelalak tak percaya. Salah satu dari lelaki yang sedang berdiri itu yang menjadi objek pandangannya saat ini. Seseorang yang ia rindukan.

"Kaukah itu... Sasuke **kun**?" bisik Sakura lirih.

Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Seakan suaranya ia berikan pada penyihir laut untuk ditukar dengan sepasang kaki manusia, seperti pada dongeng yang sering ia baca. Sungguh sangat bahagia hatinya saat seseorang yang selama ini mencuri hatinya kini berada di depannya. Pemuda yang ia cintai kini ada di jangkauan matanya.

"Jaga dia untukku... Kakashi!"

Suara _baritone_ yang sama sejak pertemuan terakhir yang hampir merenggut nyawanya mengalun membuyarkan lamunannya. Sedetik kemudian sosok berkimono putih dengan _Kusanagi_ di pinggangnya itu menghilang dengan bunyi **'Poofft'** pelan. Meninggalkan seorang lelaki bermasker dengan rambut perak yang berkilau karena terkena sinar bulan itu termenung sendirian di balkon apartemen salah satu muridnya.

Ah! Lebih tepatnya dua sosok. satu lagi adalah seorang wanita yang sedang terpaku di tempatnya. Menyadari sebuah kenyataan pahit yang membuatnya harus mengubur rasa cintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**'Saat itu aku tau, kalau kau yang dekat. Terasa sangat jauh bagiku,'**_ batin Sakura.

Ia menggerakkan tubuh ke samping seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang langit biru musim semi yang cerah tanpa awan. Mengingatkannya pada Naruto. "Kau akan kembali kan, Sasuke kun... Untuk-nya,"

Langit biru tanpa awan terlihat begitu indah. Bagai hamparan kertas biru yang menunggu seseorang menuliskan sebuah kisah cinta agar warna biru itu gak lagi kosong.

**Miss you, again**

Hembusan angin siang hari yang terik, memudarkan gumpalan asap putih dari sebatang rokok yang tengah dicapit oleh jari tangan seorang _shinobi_ tingkat Jounin. Sesekali bibir yang selalu ditutup masker setiap harinya itu menyedot pelan benda favorit Asuma rekannya sesama Jounin itu. Tubuh kurus namun terlatih miliknya, ia rebahkan di atas lantai atap gedung hokage yang sangat luas itu. Menikmati waktu santainya siang ini.

**.**

**.**

**BRAK!**

**.****  
**

**.  
**

Suara dobrakan pintu mengisi indra pendengarannya. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu waktu santainya kali ini. Sang pria perokok itu tak bergeming untuk sekedar melihat pelaku pendobrakan, ia tetap menikmati rokoknya dengan masih terbaring di atas lantai. Helaian rambut perak mencuat miliknya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"..."

"Sampai kapan kau mau tiduran disini, hah?! Nenek tua itu terus saja berteriak mencarimu!"

Oh yeah! Suara cempreng yang sangat di kenali oleh sang pemilik marga Hatake itu menyeruak memaksa masuk ke gendang telinganya. Membuat anak dari sang _Shiroi Kiba_ itu tak tahan untuk tidak menutup telinganya. "Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang, Naruto?" Sosok yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya menggrundel tak jelas sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping sang Sensei yang betah sekali tidur bersama atap gedung yang keras.

"Nenek Tsunade mencarimu, Sensei!"

"..."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban berarti dari sang Sensei yang lebih menikmati rokoknya entah sudah batang yang keberapa. Suasana yang mententramkan saat berada di tempat yang sepi, sambil memandang awan dengan belaian angin sejuk serta tubuh yang terbaring rileks. Namun akan sangat terasa ganjil, jika kau merasakan suasana sepi saat ada seseorang yang terkenal berisik di sampingmu saat ini. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kakashi sekarang. Ia melihat Naruto yang duduk dengan mendekap kedua lututnya sambil menerawang ke depan dari ekor matanya.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi... Apa kau masih memikirkan 'dia'?"tanya Kakashi memecah keheningan.

Sepertinya Kakashi menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif. Terlihat dari sang Uzumaki yang tubuhnya sedikit menegang lalu segera menunduk. Pandangan matanya berubah sendu kali ini. Sungguh membuat hati sang _sensei_ berdesir nyeri melihatnya.

"A-ak— "

Belum sempat membalas perkataan sang _sensei_. Sebuah usapan lembut Naruto rasakan di atas kepalanya, membuat dirinya terdiam. "Sudahlah... Jangan dipikirkan!" ucap sang _sensei_ sembari sebelah tangannya mengacak helaian pirang lembut milik Naruto. Lalu menariknya kembali untuk di jadikan bantalan kepalanya.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan lembut itu pun sedikit salah tingkah dan tak tahan untuk tidak merona senang. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir merahnya. Lagi-lagi membuat desiran aneh di hati sang Hatake, namun kali ini terasa sangat menyenangkan.

**.  
**

**.**

**BRUK**

**.**

**.  
**

"Hah... Nyamannya..."

Naruto menjatuhkan badannya di atas permukaan lantai yang keras. Ia mengambil posisi terlentang di samping Kakashi dengan kedua tangan lurus di atas kepalanya. Sedikit meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Kakashi hanya memperhatikan murid 'kesayangannya' itu dalam diam.

"Apa dia akan kembali, _sensei_?"

"..."

"Dia pasti kembali kan _sensei_... Dia akan menjemputku kan?" gumam Naruto lirih. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kakashi yang kini menatapnya... Sedih.

Hamparan langit biru membentang sejauh mata _sapphire_ Naruto memandang. Seolah ingin menunjukan pada Naruto kalau ia jauh lebih indah dari manik biru milik pemuda _blonde_ yang kini hanya terkekeh pelan.

Kakashi yang memang sedari tadi memeperhatikan muridnya hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.  
"Ada yang lucu?" Yang ditanya masih asyik terkekeh sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dan memandang Kakashi sekilas sebelum memandang langit kembali.

"Mungkin. Aku membayangkan diriku mempunyai kuas yang sangat besar, saat melihat langit biru tanpa awan itu...," ucap Naruto. Sedikit mempernyaman dirinya dengan menekuk kedua tangannya untuk dijadikan bantal sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Lalu aku akan menggambar wajah Sasuke yang selalu datar itu dengan wajah cemberut...,"

"..."

"Hei! Kau belum pernah melihatnya cemberut kan _sensei_...,"

"..."

"Wa-wajahnya... pa-pasti... nampak lu-lucu... Sekali...,"

"..."

"Pa-pasti... Ka-kau... Hiks... a-akan... Hiks... ter-tertawa... Hiks... Hiks..." entah kenapa ucapan Naruto yang begitu bersemangat tiba-tiba saja menjadi sebuah isakan kecil. Membuat Kakashi menggumamkan nama _**"Naruto,"**_ pelan.

"A-ku... Ak-ku... Merin-rindukannya... _Sen-sensei_... Hiks..."

"Naruto,"

Tak tahan dengan wajah pilu Naruto yang membuat hatinya bergetar pedih. Kakasih menarik tubuh Naruto yang terbaring ke arahnya dengan sebelah tangan miliknya. Mendekap tubuh berbalut jaket _orange_ hitam yang tengah bergetar menahan tangis itu erat. Berharap bisa meredakan semua perasaan gundah sang Uzumaki.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, _sensei_? Apa dia membenciku, hingga setelah perang berakhir pun ia tak kembali?!" Naruto menangis sambil mencengkeram erat jaket dan masker Kakashi yang menggelantung di leher sang pemilik.

"Sstt... Tenanglah...," hibur Kakashi. "Dia akan kembali... Untukmu... Aku janji!"

Kakashi tak memperdulikan perasaan sakit di dadanya setiap kali mendengar kata yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Tak perduli rasa tercekat pada tenggorokannya saat mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Naruto. Yang ia perdulikan adalah tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya berhenti bergetar dan menghentikan tangisannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku merindukannya, _sensei_... Sasuke..,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah lelah menangis, Kakashi melihat kalau Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tertidur. Sedikit menghela nafas lega, Kakashi mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celanannya. Menyalakannya dengan korek lalu menghirupnya sedikit. Menghembuskannya perlahan, Kakashi mengeluarkan asap dari rokok yang ia hisap tadi. Sebelah tangannya masih mendekap Naruto yang tengah terlelap, wajah tidurnya yang tenang terlihat sembab sehabis menangis.

Kakashi sedikit bergerak menyamping untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dilihatnya dengan Intens wajah manis sang murid tanpa ada yang terlewatkan sedikit pun. Sungguh Kakashi sangat suka wajah manis muridnya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Pipi ini... Yang selalu menggembung saat sedang merajuk...," kata Kakashi menusuk pipi chubby Naruto dengan jari yang masih mencapit sebuah rokok.

**.**

**.**

"Mata ini... Yang selalu berbinar jika ada yang mentraktirnya Ramen...," jari-jari Kakashi mengusap kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup.

**.**

**.**

"Dahi ini... Selalu mengernyit saat ada yang tidak ia mengerti...," di usapkannya jari Kakashi di kening Naruto yang masih saja terlelap.

"..."

Lama Kakashi memandangi wajah Naruto hingga ia melihat bagian wajah Naruto yang sangat menarik dari semua yang ada disana. "Dan bibir ini... Yang selalu mengerucut jika sedang cemberut... Berteriak memberi semangat... Mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk menghibur seseorang..,"

"..."

Kakashi tak tau ingin berkata apa lagi, ia merasa begitu gila karna Naruto. Semua yang ada pada Naruto ia suka. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Naruto. Tak akan membiarkan senyum dari bibir itu hilang... Bahkan Sasuke sekalipun.

Entah apa yang mendorong Kakashi. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik dagu Naruto untuk mendongak ke arahnya. Mengusapnya pelan sebelum membungkamnya dengan bibirnya yang sedikit menghitam akibat terlalu sering merokok. Kakashi sedikit melumat bibir Naruto dengan penuh perasaan, mencoba memahami setiap desiran aneh yang menjalar pada tubuhnya setiap kali ia melumat bibir mungil itu.

Rasa hangat pun menyeruak mencoba untuk menerobos memenuhi dinding hatinya. Membuang status seorang murid dan guru yang menjadi penghalang. Kakashi hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaannya sebagai laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sungguh Kakashi sangat menyayangi muridnya ini.

Merasakan gerakan tak nyaman dari Naruto yang mungkin saja terganggu akibat ulah Kakashi. Sang _sensei_ pun melepaskan pagutannya. Meninggalkan salivaa yang menetes di sudut bibir Naruto yang setengah terbuka. Dijilatnya saliva itu lalu melumat kembali bibir Naruto sekilas sebelum menelentangkan badannya kembali. "Aku berjanji akan menjaganya untukmu... Sasuke," ucap Kakashi sambil menghisap rokoknya. Menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya sebelum berkata "Tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak mencintainya bukan...,"

Sebelah tangan Kakashi semakin menarik Naruto ke dalam dekapannya, seolah tak ingin ada yang merebut sang Uzumaki darinya.  
"Aku akan menjaganya hingga kau kembali nanti...," pandangan Kakashi menajam seketika. "Dan jika saat itu tiba... Biarkan dia memilih... Karena aku tak yakin saat itu perasaanya masih tetap untukmu!"

**Miss you, again**

Siang hari yang cerah di desa Konoha. Menebarkan energi positif yang membuat para warga Konoha tetap semangat walau hari sudah semakin terik. Melupakan rasa letih akibat matahari yang bersinar semakin terik. Namun itu tak memadamkan semangat api penduduk Konoha.

Termasuk yang satu ini.

"KEMANA MEREKA SEMUA, SHIZUNE!? KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?!"

"Tenanglah nona Tsunade... Para _ANBU_ sedang mencari mereka... Sebentar lagi pasti mereka kemari,"

Sepertinya energi positif tidak mengalir disini. Dimana di sebuah ruangan yang resmi menjadi milik Hokage selama masa jabatannya. Terlihat dari sang Hokage yang terus saja berteriak marah karena orang yang di tunggunya tak kunjung datang. "SIALAAAANNNNNNN!"

**BRAK!**

**BRUK!**

**PRAK!**

**PYAR!**

Suara yang menggelegar cukup membuat Shizune sang asisten Hokage mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi dan hanya bisa berdoa _**'cepatlah kalian datang, Kakashi san... Naruto kun..,'**_ batinnya merinding.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu**

Beberapa orang _ANBU_ tengah berkerumun di depan sebuah pintu untuk menuju atap. Nampaknya mereka _ANBU_ suruhan sang Hokage yang tak kunjung kembali.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tak mau mengganggu Kakashi _senpai,_" ucapan salah seorang bertopeng burung gagak sambil berbisik pelan. Takut terdengar oleh Kakashi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau tulangku remuk karena bogem nona Hokage." timpal _ANBU_ bertopeng panda membuat yang lain merinding membayangkan dirinya dibogem oleh Tsunade.

"Jadi kalian lebih memilih di _Kamui_ oleh Kakashi san?" ucap _ANBU_ yang lain.

"..."

"..."

Suasana hening seketika.

"..."

"..."

"Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit Sake."

Sontak saja para _ANBU_ menoleh pada seorang bertopeng Harimau yang terkahir berucap dan hanya di sambut kata "Kenapa?" oleh sang objek.

"Ide yang bagus, Aoi **san**. Ayo kita pergi!" koar para _ANBU_ serempak.

Sedetik kemudian mereka menghilang secara bersamaan. Sepertinya kabur adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk mereka saat ini. Biarlah besok mereka menerima hukumanya. _**'Toh tak hanya seorang mereka dihukum, tapi beramai-ramai. Pasti hukuman akan terasa lebih menyenangkan,'**_ batin para Anbu sinting.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.  
**

"Hachhhimm!"

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya seorang kakek tua pengerajin kayu yang sedang sibuk memotong kayu.

"Tak apa, hanya bersin." sahut pemuda berkimono putih yang tengah memegang palu di sebelah tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau alergi serbuk bunga musim semi, nak...," jelas pak tua itu kalem. "Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, bukankah kau ingin rumah ini selesai degan cepat untuk kekasihmu itu?" lanjut sang kakek meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tak menyahut. Ia meneruskan pekerjaanya memasang papan kayu di salah satu sisi rumah yang hampir jadi.  
Namun pikirannya terus saja tak nyaman. _**'Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku. Atau hanya perasaanku saja?'**_ batinnya sambil terus bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Ini _sequel_ dari fic **Miss You** pair **SasuNaru**. Request dari temen Facebook Eruru, moga suka.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**~Kizuna~**


End file.
